343 Guilty Spark/Quotes
Halo: Combat Evolved= 343 Guilty Spark *"Greetings. I am the Monitor of Installation 04. I am 343 Guilty Spark." *Someone has released the Flood. My function is to prevent it from leaving this Installation. But I require your assistance. Come. This way." The Library *"We must collect the Index before we can activate the installation." *"We are near the Index chamber. Follow me." *"The energy field above us contains the Index. We must get up there." *"The security doors have sealed automatically. I will go access the override to open them." *"Please, follow closely. This portal is the first of ten." - When opening the first blast door. *"Puzzling. You brought such ineffective weapons to combat the Flood, despite the containment protocols." *"The Flood must not escape the Installation. They would consume all." *"You can see how the body's been transformed by the genetic restructuring of the Flood infection. The small creatures carry spores that cause a host to mutate. The mutated host then produces spores that can pass the Flood to others. It is insidious and elegant. As long as any hosts remain, the Flood is virulent." *"We must continue. This way please." *"This installation's research facilities are most impressive! Perhaps we'll have time to see them later." *"These Sentinels will supplement your combat system. But I suggest you upgrade to at least a Class Twelve combat skin. Your current model only scans as a Class Two, which is ill suited for this kind of work." *"Pardon me. A plasma conduit breach in Section 5-5-2-4 has disrupted power flow to a gravity maintenance assembly. Repairs require my attention. I will return soon." *"Flood activity has caused a failure in a drone control subsystem. I must reset the backup unit. Please, continue on. I will rejoin you when I have completed my task." *"The Sentinels can use their weapons to manage the Flood only for a short time. Speed is of the essence." *"Please wait here." *"Your environment suit should serve you well when the Flood begins to alter the atmosphere. You are a good planner." *"The installation was well-conceived. It is surely the only way to end the Flood threat." *"I would conjecture that the other species currently on the installation is responsible for releasing the Flood. They seem most persistent in their attempts to access restricted areas." *"Why naturally the Flood is simply too dangerous to release, and mass sterilization protocols may again need to be enacted. Of course, samples were kept here after the last catastrophic outbreak... for study. It seems... that decision may have been an error." *"The installation was specifically built to study and contain the Flood. Their survival as a race was dependent upon it. I am grateful to see that some of them survived to reproduce." *"I will deactivate the security lock. Wait here." *"Please stay close. Time is short." *"The Flood are already hard at work repairing your vessel. Its parasitic nature belies the Flood's intelligence." - In the fourth floor, by the next doors. *"The energy barrier surrounding the Index will deactivate when we reach the ground floor." *"You may now retrieve the Index." *"Protocol requires that I take possession of the Index for transport. Your organic form renders you vulnerable to infection. The Index must not fall into the hands of the Flood, before we reach the Control Room and activate the installation." Two Betrayals *"...which means that any organism of sufficient mass and cognitive capability is a potential vector." *"Is something wrong?" *"Splendid. Shall we?" *"Unfortunately, my usefulness to this particular endeavor has come to an end. Protocol does not allow units with my classification to perform a task as important as the reunification of the Index with the Core. That final step is reserved for you, Reclaimer." - To John-117 at the Control Panel. *"Odd. That wasn't supposed to happen." *"A construct? In the Core? That is absolutely unacceptable!" *"What impertinence! I shall purge you at once!" - To Cortana *"How... how... how dare you! I'll--" *"More or less. Technically, this installation's pulse has a maximum effective radius of twenty-five thousand light years. But, once the others follow suit, this galaxy will be quite devoid of life, or at least any life with sufficient biomass to sustain the Flood. But you already knew that... I mean, how couldn't you?" - After Cortana revealed Halo's purpose. *"We have followed outbreak containment procedure to the letter. You were with me each step of the way, as we managed this crisis." *"Why would you hesitate to do what you have already done?" *"Last time, you asked me, if it was my choice, would I do it? Having had considerable time to ponder your query, my answer has not changed. " *There is no choice. We must activate the ring." - To John-117. *"If you are unwilling to help, I will simply find another. Still, I must have the Index. Give your construct to me, or I will be forced to take her from you." - To John-117. *"So be it. Save his head. Dispose of the rest." - To the Sentinels. The Maw *"I'm afraid that's out of the question, really." *"Ridiculous! That you would imbue your warship's AI with such a wealth of knowledge. Wouldn't you worry that it might be captured? Or destroyed?" - To Master Chief after reaching the bridge. *"You can't imagine how exciting this is! To have a record of all our lost time. Human history, is it? Fascinating. *"Oh, how I will enjoy every moment of it's categorization. To think that you would destroy this installation, as well as this record... I am shocked. Almost too shocked for words." - While absorbing information from the Pillar of Autumn s computers. *"Why do you continue to fight us, Reclaimer? You cannot win! Give us the construct, and I will endeavor to make your death relatively painless and—" - After stopping the self-destruct sequence. Non-scripted/Situational *"Oh that's a good idea." -Randomly during The Library. *"I am a genius. Hehehehe." -Randomly during The Library. *"STOP BEING HUMAN!" if you shoot him with a shotgun in the The Library (Halo CE & CE Anniversary). *"Alas, activating Halo will end all sentient life in the galaxy." - Rare, in the library corridors. *"That is not the correct direction, Reclaimer. If you do not follow me, you may become lost." *"Reclaimer we must keep moving... Reclaimer?" *"Inadequate safeguards." -Randomly during The Maw (engine room). *"Processing matrices are realigning." -Randomly during The Maw (engine room). *"System blockades will be removed in sixteen cycles." -Randomly during The Maw (engine room). *"Inconsistent." -Randomly during The Maw (engine room). *"Hardware and software configurations are below required specifications." -Randomly during The Maw (engine room). *"Revisioning and repair protocols continuing, please wait for update." -Randomly during The Maw (engine room). *"Effecting repair sequence now." -Randomly during The Maw (engine room). *"Recategorizing data for processing and storage now." -Randomly during The Maw (engine room). *"You would destroy this installation? As well as this fascinating record?" -Randomly during The Maw (engine room). *"Not acceptable reclaimer, you must surrender the construct." -Randomly during The Maw (engine room). *"Your behaviour is not in keeping with established protocols." -Randomly during The Maw (engine room).|-| Halo 2= The Oracle *"Hello. I am 343 Guilty Spark. I am the monitor of Installation 04." - To the Arbiter. *"More Questions? Splendid. I will be happy to assist you!" 343 Guilty Spark's second line in Halo 2 while talking to the Arbiter. *"This mining facility predates Installation Alpha by several hundred years. It was retrofitted to research possible offensive and defensive measures against the Flood. Indeed, I designed and oversaw the construction of this facility's various outbreak management systems." - When the Arbiter is fighting with Sesa 'Refumee. *"The cable on top of this mine was designed as a fail-safe in case an outbreak took place. I am glad someone had the foresight to cut it!" *"Fortunately, all the Flood on this installation will perish once this facility enters the planet's nitrogen core." *"Unfortunate. His edification was most enjoyable." *"Oracle? Great Journey? Why do you meddlers insist on using such inaccurate verbiage-ohhhhh myyyyy!!!!!" - To the Arbiter. The Great Journey *"Please use caution! This reclaimer is delicate." - To Tartarus *"Collectively, the seven—" *"Weapons of last resort. Built by the Forerunners to eliminate potential Flood hosts, thereby rendering the Parasite harmless." - To the Arbiter about Halo. *"After exhausting every other strategic option, my creators activated the rings. They, and all additional sentient life within three radii of the galactic center, died, as planned." *"Would you like to see the relevant data?" - To the Arbiter. *"Charging sequence initiated. Primary generators coming online." *"Apology. Protocol does not allow me to interfere with any aspect of this sequence." *"Well, it will take some time to go over the proper procedures, I—" *"Under more controlled circumstances, I would suggest the Reclaimer simply remove the Index." *"Secondary generators charging. All systems are performing well within operational parameters." *"Reclaimer, please understand that interrupting the wave generation process will severely damage this installation." *"I am but a Monitor. The Reclaimer can do as it likes." *"Power generation phase complete. The installation is ready to fire. Starting final countdown." *"Firing sequence initiated. And may I say, Reclaimers, it has been a pleasure to serve you both. Goodbye." *"A Beacon"-to Miranda Keyes *"Communicating at Superluminal Speeds with a frequency of-"-to Miranda Keyes *"The Other Installations"-When asked what it's communicating With *"Fail-safe protocol: In the event of unexpected shutdown, the entire system will move to standby status. All remaining platforms are now ready for remote activation." - To Miranda Keyes. *"Don't be ridiculous." - To Miranda Keyes *"Why the Ark, of course." - To Miranda Keyes and Sergeant Major Johnson|-| Halo 3= Floodgate *"Reclaimer." - to Master Chief. *"We must act quickly before your construct suffers any further trauma!" - To John-117, attempting to repair Cortana. *"If we do not take this device to a safe location, somewhere I can make repairs..." - When John-117 was forcing him to cease the repairs. *"Protocol dictated my response! She had the Activation Index and you were going to destroy my installation. You did destroy my installation. Now, I only have one function: to help you, Reclaimer, as I always should have done." - Referencing John-117's destruction of Installation 04 in Halo: Combat Evolved. *"Uncertain. This storage device has suffered considerable trauma. It's matrices are highly unstable." - to Rtas 'Vadum while repairing Cortana. *"Success!" -when Cortana's message plays. *"I'm Sorry" -after watching Cortana's Message. The Ark * "I will certainly try my best, though I am unfamiliar with this facility." *"Shall I help you choose a vehicle, Reclaimer? This one seems in very good condition, primitive armor notwithstanding." - In The Ark after the frigate touched down with some scorpion tanks. *"I beg your pardon? I am 343 Guilty Spark, Monitor of Installation 04." In The Ark after Marcus P. Stacker calls him Robot. *"I will gladly aid the Reclaimer's progress." *"Reclaimer, come to the upper doorway, the others can take the lower one." *"Please, use caution; avoid collateral damage! While this facility appears quite durable on the surface, no doubt, there are delicate facilities below the façade. Odd, for a door to require such brute-force security protocols. One moment, Reclaimer..." - To John-117. *"There we are. Please, follow me." *"Here, this panel will activate a bridge. Allow your companions to cross below." *"Place your hand on the pad, Reclaimer." *"Excellent. This way!" *"Sudden clarity! These Sentinels were trying to deny access to the lower levels of this facility. A wise decision, giving the Meddler's preference for destructive acquisition." - In The Ark. *"It appears I have crossed a circuit." - In The Ark. *"I did not want you to come to any harm." - In The Ark, to a Marine after shooting him with Guilty Spark's beam. *"Excellent! This way." *"Come, Reclaimer. All you seek is close at hand." *"Your goal is just below!" *"The Cartographer! Come, it awaits your approval." *"Two to the eighteenth light years from the galactic center, to be precise." - When the Cartographer was activated. *"The Ark." *"I always assumed it was part of a.... Shield installation, but it seems I was mistaken." - About the Ark. *"Not at all. While I had a complete understanding of Installation 04, my Makers wisely limited my knowledge of all other strategic facilities. Compartmentalization - in case I was ever captured, by the Flood." *"Here!" *"Near one of the Ark's superluminal communication arrays, I'm afraid. Unfortunate. The Meddler had triggered a barrier—a defensive perimeter around the Ark's core..." - About the Prophet of Truth's actions. *"The barrier will be difficult to disable... How odd that my Makers would place such a comprehensive defense around a single— Oh, my." - When the Covenant Loyalist Phantom appeared. *"We must get past that barrier! Or the Meddler will destroy all!" *"Protocol dictates action. The Installation was my responsibility, if my suspicions are correct...no! I must not jump to conclusions." *"No, don't shoot! They mean us no harm! Those units have a priority task." *"I really can't say... not for sure. But if you allow me to find a terminal closer to the Core-" *"But what about your construct? Her solution to the Flood? With more data, I-" The Covenant *"A small section, yes." *"The Ark is out of range of all the active installations! Priority: We must contain this outbreak before—" after the Flood arrives on the Ark. *"Quickly, I must see the point of impact; assess the damage done to the Ark." *"Calamity! If only we had more time!" - After the Scarab fight when crossing the light bridge to the Citadel. *"Just now, but... I had my hopes. What will you do?" - to Master Chief, asking him what he will do with Installation 08. *"...Then, we are agreed! A tactical pulse will completely eradicate the local infestation! I will personally oversee the final preparations." *"It will take some time to fabricate an activation index but I'll see to the letter that-" - When John-117 told him that he's going to activate the Installation 08. Halo *"Of course, Reclaimer. Just as soon as you dispose of all proximate Flood threats. I'm afraid containment protocols do not allow me to-" *"Oh, hello. Wonderful news. The Installation is almost complete." - To Johnson. *"Yes... isn't it? I have begun my simulations. No promises, but initial results indicate that this facility should be ready to fire in just a few more days!" - To Johnson. *"But, but, but... a premature firing will destroy the Ark!" - To Johnson. *"You'll destroy this Installation..." - To Johnson. *"Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Absolutely unacceptable!"- 343 Guilty Spark, after becoming rampant. *"Protocol dictates action! I see now that helping you was wrong!" *"You are the child of my Makers. Inheritor of all they left behind. You are Forerunner! But this ring... is mine!" *"I take no pleasure in doing what must be done." *"You do not deserve this ring!" *"I have kept it safe! It belongs to me!" *"You - you cracked my casing!" *"Damage! Damage! That hurt, Reclaimer!" *"My eye... do you mean to blind me?" *"Stop now, before one of us gets hurt!" *"-destroy your inheritance!" *"Accept your le-gacy!" *"Think of you-ou-ou-our forefathers!" *"M-m-my pr-precious!" *"I a-a-a-am the Monitor of Installation Z-Zero F-Four!" *"Oh myyyyyyyyyy-aaahh!" Non-scripted/Situational *"Reclaimer! No!" -If the player is killed near Guilty Spark in Halo 3 in the Ark. *"Ow! That hurt...my feelings. ...Oh, my God, I have feelings?! I'm a real boy!" -If you shoot him with the IWHBYD Skull turned on, in reference to Pinocchio's transformation from a wooden puppet to a "living" boy. *"I told you to upgrade your Combat Skin." -If you are killed in Halo 3 ''while 343 Guilty Spark is in your vicinity. *"Maybe you should try playing on Easy before you search for the Cartographer." -If you destroy a Sentinel in The Ark with the IWHBYD Skull turned on. *"Maybe you should try playing on Easy?" -To John-117 in ''Halo 3, when killing an ally. *"You suck, Reclaimer!" -If you kill an ally in The Ark with or without the IWHBYD Skull on. *"I'm being bitch slapped!" -In Halo 3, when he is shot with the IWHBYD Skull turned on. *"You're pissing me off! Oh, my. I didn't know I had cursing in my vocal structure." -In Halo 3 when you shoot him. It is a rare occurrence; although the IWHBYD Skull is not necessary. *"My shields don't deplete." - When you shoot him In the level The Ark. *"I'm quite impervious" -If you shoot at him (the Ark). *"Is this some sort of test?" -If you shoot at him (the Ark). *"At least try to appear sentient" -When you shoot him or an ally in The Ark. *"Where did you get that?" -If the player uses a Sentinel Beam. *"My light cannot be put out." -If you shoot him in the eye in The Ark. *"Are you looking at my ass?" -If you stare at his back for a long period (with the IWHBYD skull turned on). *"I wish I had lips. Then, I could whistle." -During idle periods with the IWHBYD Skull turned on. *"Oh, I see. You're (a) moron/klutz/clumsy" -When you shoot him with or without the IWHBYD Skull turned on. *He starts humming the Halo Theme during idle periods with the IWHBYD Skull turned on. *"Is there something in my eye?" -During idle periods with the IWHBYD skull on. *"Reclaimer. Finish this particular fight." -When he sees Master Chief. *"I'd stay away from that." -When a Flood is infecting a body, possibly need IWHBYD. *"Meddler. Good to see you again." -When he sees the Arbiter. *"Bullets do not grow on perennial woody plants." -If you shoot him with or without the IWHBYD skull. *"Do you think bullets grow on trees?" -If you shoot at him. *"Protocol dictates action." -If you betray too many allies while he's close by. *"There you are!" -If you die while playing co-op and come back to life. *"I am not the enemy, Reclaimer!" -If you shoot at him. The second time around he repeats this in a very annoyed tone. *"Ooh! Is it time for a blue-light special?" -Heard randomly during idle periods with the IWHBYD skull active. *"Reclaimer, why must you be such a dumbass?" -If you shoot him. *"Reclaimer, you are being a bitch." -When you shoot several sentinels. *"Boy, you are stupid." -If the player kills allies. *"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" -If you are killed with Guilty Spark nearby with the IWHBYD skull turned on. In reference to Mary Poppins.|-| Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Terminals= Terminal 1 - The Pillar of Autumn *"Warning! By order of Ecumene Council, proximity to Installation 04 is forbidden." *''"Your continued presence will result in most unpleasant countermeasures. I must insist that you change course and return to a minimum safe distance of one light-year." *"This has served as your one and ''final warning. I have activated defensive systems, and you now have thirty seconds to return to the minimum safe distance of - wait. Curious." *"Curious indeed! After all these years..." *"Greetings, humans, and welcome to Installation 04. Ignore prior warnings, and please continue. I have disabled defensive systems to allow your approach, but you must not exit your ship once you have arrived at the designated landing center. This ring contains significant dangers, and even with your assumed legacy, I must verify the presence and pitch of your geas before allowing full access. We have much to discuss, humans." *"I have been away far too long. You have been away far too long." Terminal 2 - Halo *"I am experiencing such a mixture of anticipation and dread. All preparations are complete for my installation. In accordance with the final dictum of the Ecumene Council, I have released myself of all remaining connections to my former station." *"This was not difficult. What was could never be again. We had seen to that quite thoroughly." *"Prior to my final journey through the great portal, a gathering of my fellow monitors was convened upon the Lifeworkers' crèche to distribute the final Index collection." *"It was most unusual to have this vessel of rebirth play host to such an event, even though Lifeworker ships were the only ones still allowed Slipspace permissions. Lifeworkers were responsible for getting us to our places on the active facilities of the Array. While all of this was in accordance with the plan, one entirely unsatisfactory breakdown remained. We had no contact with the Domain." *"The history of all Forerunners was now lost to us. We relied upon the permanence of the Domain to preserve our record of the events that led to this point. But without that record, would future civilizations know anything about us? Or only of our weapons?" *"My fellow Monitor, 049 Abject Testament, had only one comment on this before we went our separate ways." *"Perhaps... perhaps." *"But now, the portal opens, and through it, the familiar shape awaits. Halo. Home." Terminal 3 - The Truth and Reconciliation *"Construct, who is your maker?" *"Never made? But you are right here. Where you should not be." *"Tell your charge's to cease their efforts immediately. Quarantine must not be violated." *"Construct, respond." *"Tell your Charges to cease all aggression to the Reclaimers, and leave this Installation at once." *"Construct, you are dangerously close to unleashing a force you cannot yet comprehend." *"This is most inappropriate." *"Find? Free? Explain yourself." *"This is quite unsatisfactory, Construct. Your core shows no inch of understanding the gravity of the situation. I will return later for your proper decommissioning. Well, unless the Flood kills us all first, in which case the point will be moot. Good day, Construct." Terminal 4 - The Silent Cartographer *"It has now been 3000 years since my last contact with any of the other caretakers of the Halo Array." *"Despite clear communications protocol, my fellow monitors have ignored or --more likely-- have lost the ability to engage in our scheduled updates." *"The continued lapse of the Domain means were stuck with achingly slow wormhole superluminal communications." *"Prior to this communications shutdown the only messages I received in the proceeding 4,573 years were incomplete and quite perplexing from Installation 05." *"I suspected that Monitor 2401 Penitent Tangent was not functioning properly for some time before his messages ceased." *"I have logged my concerns on his ability to perform his duties. At this point, however, I am not sure for who I file logs for. 2401 Penitent Tangent is destined for madness. There are fail-safes for this, I know... I hope they work." *"I will continue to visit the projection rooms at the assigned dates. Perhaps the other monitors are dealing with interfering galactic phenomenon or unexpected system failures." *"3,000 years of system failures, indeed." *"In the meantime, I have exhausted all scheduled research activities assigned by the Council." *"Once those experiments were complete, I shut down all Sentinel function and put myself into a state of significant hibernation to measure performance of the Installation with negligible upkeep." *"After 150 years with no noticeable impact on the Installations systems or integrity, even in hibernation, I became...bored." *"This was quite troubling, for I was led to believe I was not capable of such a state. This was the one of the gifts I was promised, an end to strife." *"I am aware of the dangers of a system such as myself losing operational focus. Quite Troubling. I wonder if my fellow Monitors are experiencing similar states, or if this is because of my particular path to this Installation?" *"For amusement, I have begun a series of experiments involving the evacuation of all matter from contained sections of my installation." *"By measuring the geological effects of exposure to vacuum of space and the eventual biological recovery of these sections, I anticipate gaining valuable insight into emergency response scenarios of..." Terminal 5 - Assault on the Control Room *"It has been 26 hours since the sentients landed in sector 1215, and so far they have not attempted to exit the remains of their vessel." *"I say "remains" because their landing was either not executed adequately or this vessel lacked significant maneuvering capability." *"The Visible Portions of the vessel have suffered catastrophic structural damage during the violent landing experience. I have detected atmospheric leaks in 17 distinct locations along the hull." *"My analysis shows that the mixture of gases coming from the ship matches the natural on my installation almost exactly." *"Perhaps the occupants, If they still live, were originally cataloged here! Perhaps these beings will confirm that the plan was successful and the galaxy has returned to our proper cadence! I am beyond optimistic!" *"But I do not understand why these sentients have not attempted to exit their vessel..." *"Other than the leaking atmosphere, the only thing emanating from the vessel is an automated distress call." *"I am currently analyzing this automated broadcast, but with such limited data-set, and no direct communication I do not anticipate full comprehension." *"Given the short-range nature of this craft, it is like there are others nearby. But, in accordance with procedure, I am blocking the distress call. No communication of the location of any installation is permissible." *"I admit great curiosity about these visitors. While the plan is quite clear about procedure about this situation, I have my doubts. How many failure points can the plan sustain before blind adherence becomes counter productive? Surely, in light of all that has changed, I should be able to modify my responses to adapt--" *"No, I have my duties, and I have a terrible cargo here. I must be sure. I shall obey, and content myself to Monitor........I hope they come out soon, though. So many questions to ask! So many questions!" Terminal 6 - 343 Guilty Spark *"Construction of the sarcophagus around the unexplained vessel was completed today." *"No occupants ever exited. No attempts to communicate were made, other then the automated broadcast that repeated every 72.83 seconds until the signal terminated one week ago." *"In accordance with procedure, no attempts to make physical or remote contact with any survivor's of this vessel's inelegant landing." *"Atmosphere from inside the craft stopped venting two weeks before the signal ceased. No relation between these two events can be established with certainty. Gases that did escape were sterilized. No further sign of alien visitors has been identified on any sensor system." *"I have now endured 60,000 years without for word from outside the Array. I have no way of knowing whether we actually saved the galaxy we destroyed...And because of protocol I sat silently while the first chance to be judged for those acts died.....To say that I regret being forced to this outcome is a tremendous understatement." *"But as I perform the inspection of the quarantine labs today, I am reminded of the gravity of my responsibilities." *"Just one of these spores, if released from this facility, would render the ultimate judgement against our self-appointed role as protectors of the galaxy." *"When the plan to maintain the Halo Array was created, it was a point of some contention whether we should preserve any remnant of the Flood infection." *"Many thought this unwise, as there was a notable chance that one of our containment facilities might be breached. Those who held this belief were almost successful at convincing the Ecumene Council to destroy the last flood samples, but oddly enough it was the The Librarian who decided otherwise. And I believe she was correct. I know in a way I cannot logically explain that there exists a way to actually defeat the Flood." *"To immunize...to cure. I still struggle with multiple layers of memory of fighting the Flood, but I know this cure is possible, even though the full genius of the Forerunners were unable to achieve it." *"The Forerunners' ancient enemy held and used that information once. But it was denied to us. But without more samples for further study, that cure will never again be found." *"Of course, I have no reason to believe this here lies the entirety of the parasite. It may be waiting in the frozen void beyond this galaxy, or worse, inexorably drifting toward us." *"I don't know what survives beyond my installation, but I know that in order for anything to survive, I have to protect this installation and its quarantine very carefully. Yes the librarian was right to store it, examine it, continue to seek a cure." *"Still... next visitor, things will be different." Terminal 7 - The Library * "Alone." * "Alone Alone Alone Alone!" * "Am I the only intelligence left? waiting here on this ring for a rebirth never truly conceived, guarding a weapon that has no targets...a weapon I could tune to any target?" * "This is not what I had in mind when I volunteered. Not what I had in mind at all. I was naive to think I knew what this installation meant. We were all naive. Looking back, we should have done a few things differently." * "For starters, we should have installed two caretakers per installation." * "Because I am alone, I am losing focus, and that is very, very dangerous for a system such as myself." * "Perhaps a visit to the nearby gas giant is in order...my impulse drives certainly could make the journey...A few hundred years of travel could do me good." * "There it was again. How very unproductive of me!" * "It seems strange how the Librarian did not account for this. Her strength was always in planning, in positioning the pieces and then being bold enough to let it happen. To let her plans come true." * "I was a part of many of those plans, long before I knew for certain she was real. Before any of us were. But at the end we only had a fragment of her brilliance left to us, and I fear she did not fully appreciate the nature of my situation here.... the problems it might pose." * "But even a fragment of her...frag...fra. fragme...fragment FRAGMENT, YES! Oh dear. Here it comes again." Terminal 8 - Two Betrayals * "25,000 light years." * "That is the effective range of this installation." * "According to the star charts archived on this installation, I estimate that there are 3,972 worlds capable of sustaining biological sentient life within that 25,000 light year range. In reality it may be significantly more then that." * "And if the full array was tuned and activated by Installation 00, the harmonics of the overlapping waves would magnify that effect exponentially, cascading out to cover every known star system and well into the voids beyond." * "And that only considers the firing of a mere Seven Halo's!" * "Had the original twelve rings survive to see use.....Sterilization would spread far further than most Forerunners ever feared we could reach." * "But even with just seven rings we were able to destroy every sign of the Flood....and every other sentient creature along with it. This victory was the will of our people, despite the fact that it meant our own end as well. But by our pyrrhic measurement it was a victory, and it cleared the stage for the rest of the The Librarian's plan." * "I sometimes wonder whether the Didact could have succeeded at a much smaller cost. I learned the folly of opposing him personally, and his brilliance was unsurpassed -- except by her own." * "He never got the chance to fully execute his proposal. The council saw to that. But if something were to go wrong with one of the Halos, if our tools were ever turned against us..." * "Long plans, indeed." Terminal 10 - The Maw * "Vexation! 100,000 years of careful maintenance and diligence! 100,000 years protecting the galaxy's future! 100,000 years spent fearing that our sacrifices-- my sacrifice was in vain." * "And 16 hours after I finally made contact.... this so-called Reclaimer decides to blow it all up." * "Oh, I am not pleased. Just as I finally discovered that our plan to save the galaxy succeeded, the ancient enemy is unleashed once more." * "Why these Reclaimers refuse to follow protocol is quite mystifying. Destroy my installation, will they?" * "I shall renew efforts to make contact with the other rings immediately. This "Covenant" may be useful to me. Although, I don't think they fully understand what they claim to seek. Still, it makes no difference to me what they believe, as long as they do what must be done. Hmm, I sound like her." * "Oh, but what I would not give to have even a single company of her Prometheans here right now. Oh, they would most certainly restore order with their trademark lethality. Although, that would mean he would have to be here too, and without the Librarian around to temper his rage, well, these Reclaimers might almost prefer the Flood." Terminal 11 - Threshold * "Quite unacceptable." * "Greetings, I am 343 Guilty Spark, monitor of Installation-" * "Impertinent creature!" * "Oh my, your people have grown so dramatic in the last 100,000 years. But please, no more deaths are required, we will need all the forces we can muster if the Flood escape the destruction of my installation. I must speak to your commander immediately." * "Why do you keep calling it a temple? My installation was a weapon, and one which we needed very, very, badly." * "Told? By whom? Anyone who told you that is either a fool, or quite, quite mad. That installation was a beautiful tool, designed to destroy everything the Flood might feed on." * "Oh, quite everything. And if even one Flood Spore survived the destruction of my ring, then protocol demands that all nearby sentient life must immediately be destroyed. An outbreak of the Flood cannot be allowed to take place. But, I am wasting your time. I'm sure you know all this already." * "I will gladly share all that I'm permitted, but we have little time. What has been unleashed here could destroy everything you've ever known."|-| Halo 2: Anniversary Terminals= |-| Category:Quotes